Ocean eyes
by Felicis Pumpkin
Summary: Tras enterarse de la masiva captura de sirenas nuestro grupo salvador se encargó de idear un plan para liberar a estas bellas criaturas y con ello también destruír a quien llevaba a cabo esta horrible práctica, sin embargo en el tiempo transcurrido muchas cosas podrían pasar. ::Oc:: : fichas abiertas:: ::AUmermaid::


**Notas del autor** – Estoy de vuelta con más fics~ tengo planeado que esto sea una historia original… en wattpad, aquí habrán personajes de la serie, se me ocurrió esto mientras veía la propaganda de una nueva serie llamada originalmente "Sirena" más originalidad imposible, en fin, me dieron ganas de escribir de sirenas y eso hago, espero que resulte y que no se vaya a la papelera como tantos otros, abajito les dejo la fichita kawaii como siempre, iba a hacer algunas aclaraciones más pero eso sería spoiler; Enjoy!

 **Música del capítulo –** _"Ocean Eyes (Astronomyy Remix)"_ **Billie Eilish**

 **Aclaraciones** – AU.

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

 _ **Capítulo I – Descubrimiento**_

En la majestuosidad de las aguas azules que colman los mares existe una especie que hasta hace algunos años se creía solo verídica en cuentos y leyendas; viviendo alejado del ojo humano, donde los pulmones son muy débiles para soportar la presión del agua, se erguían metrópolis acuáticas repletas de estas criaturas, aquellas que la mayoría de las leyendas representaban como viles, en estos lugares utópicos vivían con tranquilidad _sirenas_ , con sus bellas colas esmaltadas con colores vistosos y llenos de vida, con el encanto de una ninfa.

Las apariciones en un principio esporádicas, en épocas en que la posibilidad de llevar más pruebas que la palabra de un navegante, se volvieron no más recurrentes pero si más factible tener pruebas físicas de aquellos encuentros en su mayoría efímeros, con aquellas esplendidas criaturas, criaturas que muchos describen como el torso de una bella mujer con cola de pez, con voz endiabladamente dulce y hechizante que es capaz de hacer barcos naufragar llevándose consigo las almas hechizadas a las profundidades del mar donde aquellas tan bellas como viles criaturas devorarían; con el tiempo y las investigaciones se logró recabar más información de aquellos habitantes submarinos, como la variedad de apariencia entre uno y otro dependiendo del punto geográfico del que viniera, dependiendo del mar al que habitara, _sirenas_ de los fríos del ártico diferían mucho en apariencia a aquellas que habitaban las cálidas aguas del caribe; el lenguaje, ciclo de vida y ciclo reproductivo; aún se desconocía mucho pero sin duda ya era un gran avance el haber comprobado que estas criaturas existen, que no son solo producto de desvaríos de navegantes en su desesperación por pasar tanto tiempo lejos de puerto, lejos de una mujer de carne y hueso.

Y ya que el ser humano es tan avaricioso, tan egoísta, la caza de _sirenas_ comenzó, grupos de hombres y varias veces mujeres partían en busca de estas criaturas para atraparlas y venderlas, en mercados negros; se trataban como objetos, vendiéndose al mejor postor que quien sabe que cosas haría atravesar a tan majestuosa criatura, algunos las usaban para el placer propio, otros las mataban para venderlas como manjares a restaurantes lujosos, también se vendían sus escamas, sus cabellos, cada parte de estas criaturas eran vendidas pues era un tesoro precioso que muchos quisieran tener.

Esto nos lleva al punto central de nuestra historia, donde las _sirenas_ eran capturadas y encerradas a la espera de ser vendidas y en el mejor de los casos continuar viviendo siendo una esclava; tenían cazadores entrenados para esto, totalmente capacitados con toda la información que pudieran manejar sobre estas criaturas para saber cómo capturarlas de forma sencilla; y así como habían cazadores habían grupos dedicados completamente dedicados a la liberación de ellas, lo que nos lleva a nuestro siguiente punto y probable problemática; tras enterarse de la masiva captura de _sirenas_ nuestro grupo _salvador_ se encargó de idear un plan para liberar a estas bellas criaturas y con ello también destruir a quien llevaba a cabo esta horrible práctica, sin embargo en el tiempo transcurrido muchas cosas podrían pasar, ¿qué tal si caes enamorado de alguna de estos magníficos seres? ¿Qué tal si eres arrastrado a las profundidades del mar por aquellas musas que acabas de salvar? ¿Y qué tal si las _sirenas_ que conoces no son el único tipo que existe? Pues eso lo veremos a continuación, ahora responderemos todas tus preguntas, tal vez esto resulte en una magnifica y maravillosa historia de amor o en la más cruel penitencia para nuestros protagonistas, vamos a descubrirlo.

* * *

 **Notas del autor –** es una introducción chiquita como su autora :3 espero que se animen que ya tengo varias ideas y sorpresillas para esta historia y en un mini spoiler, las sirenas no son las únicas criaturas fantásticas que aparecerán, no tengo mucho por agregar ahora así que les dejare la fichita kawaii por aquí abajo

Fichita kawaii

-Por obvias razones solo aceptare oc femeninos-

Nombre:

Nacionalidad:

Apariencia: (Humana y sirena)

Personalidad:

Pareja: (más de una opción)

Extra:

Unos datitos que espero les sirvan a la hora de rellenar lo de las apariencias

-Las sirenas que habitan las aguas más frías como el ártico generalmente poseen aletas de colores claros, rara vez se verá una de estar sirenas con colores saturados ya que eso les dificultaría el camuflaje, sus cabellos también suelen tener colores fríos y claros, hay sirenas que poseen aletas similares a animales marinos que habitan estas aguas lo que hace que sean confundidas con ellas y eviten ser capturadas

-Las sirenas de aguas cálidas por el contrario suelen tener colores vivaces, esto las ayuda a camuflarse entre corales y cardúmenes de peces, al igual que las del ártico hay muchas que poseen aletas similares a especies que habitan los mares cálidos, generalmente son mucho más energéticas que las del ártico

-En el mar muerto también hay sirenas pero son muy escasas debido a las aguas hipersalinas, debido a ello no se conoce sus posibles variantes en apariencia

\- Las sirenas que habitan el mar rojo suelen tener aletas de colores cálidos desde naranja hasta negro, esto les ayuda a camuflarse en el agua

\- El color de cabello y cola de las sirenas va desde colores cálidos a fríos dependiendo la ubicación geográfica, entre más frías las aguas más claros son los colores a su vez entre más cálidas las aguas más llamativos sus colores


End file.
